


bitten by fate

by carmensadora



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmensadora/pseuds/carmensadora
Summary: Nicole Haught is a Werewolf. Mercedes, long believed dead turns her, and Nicole moves to Purgatory to get away from her past.OrA Werewolf Au based on Aphrodite.Mp4's edit on Instagram.





	bitten by fate

*Three years ago*

A knock on the door awoke a disheveled and stressed Nicole Haught. She trudged to the door, upset that she had been awoken. She slowly opened the door. There stood Mercedes, a hungry and dangerous look in her eyes.  
“Mercedes? I-I thought you were dead?” Nicole was taken aback, and wasn't ready when Mercedes struck.  
Nicole's scream echoed through the house as Mercedes lunged, transforming into a wolf and latching onto Nicole's side. Nicole punched the wolf. She kicked her. She hit her with a chair, but Mercedes stood her ground.

Mercedes only let go once Nicole had been nearly drained of blood. Nicole's body laid on the ground, surrounded in her own blood. Her red hair was soaked with fresh blood. Calamity Jane, Nicole's beloved orange tabby cat, climbed onto her chest, her tail and paws soaked in her owners blood.

Nicole limped down a long, deserted, dirt road, Mercedes had taken her car. 

“It burns, p-please make it stop!” Nicole's screams filled the hospital.   
“Ma'am, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about this wound. We've never seen anything like it.”  
“Please, I need it to end..”   
Another doctor entered the room, a solemn look on his face.  
“Miss, we're terribly sorry… we've just been informed that your insurance is refusing to cover to only operation we can do.”  
Nicole screamed again, this time it was mixed with crying.  
“Just, tell my neighbors to take care of Calamity Jane.. please.”  
“We are so, terribly sorry.”  
The doctors gave her a sorrowful look, turned and left the room.

Nicole was flat lining.  
The scream of the heart monitor filled the room, yet nobody came running.Nicole's eyes began to turn bright red. Gray fur stood up on her arms, and her hands shrunk into paws. Nicole Haught was no longer laying on the hospital bed. There sat a gray timber wolf, with one patch of red fur streaking down the middle of it's head and stopping at its neck.

The door hinges squealed and footsteps clunked across the floor. One, skinny black boot entered the room, and then the entire figure. Nicole, still in her wolf state, growled lowly. Mercedes stood before her.  
Nicole's fur shrunk away, her paws grew into hands, and her eyes returned to the chocolate brown they were before.   
“Why did you do this to me?”

Nicole screamed, the pain had subsided, but this time it was in anger.

“You nearly killed me!”

“You'll see, one day, Nicole Haught, and you'll be thanking me for it.”  
Mercedes smirked, Nicole wanted to tear that shit-eating grin right off of her face.  
“Besides, if I really wanted to eat you for breakfast, you wouldn't be alive right now.”  
Nicole, once more in her wolf state, lunged at Mercedes, and they fought, for one last time.


End file.
